


Just another day at the office

by SmileDesu



Category: Revenge (TV)
Genre: F/M, Nemily, hi-tech life, red sharpies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 02:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2565107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmileDesu/pseuds/SmileDesu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emily pays Nolan a friendly visit in his office</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just another day at the office

Emily stopped dead in her tracks and stared wide-eyed, wondering what it was she walked in on. Nolan  _was_  in his office, as expected, currently squishing something under his heel and yelling celebratory profanities down at what appeared to be a crumpled piece of paper. After a long moment of maniacal laughter that sounded distinctly triumphant Nolan finally looked up and noticed his guest. Emily quirked her brows; he grinned back. "Hey, Ems! Come to join me in my moment of victory?" He asked, hands in his pockets.

"That depends, what exactly are we celebrating?" She asked and finally stepped inside, seeing how Nolan was his usual self. Nolan looked up thoughtfully and turned from side to side in his regular manner.

"Oh, just a design bug that tried to escape me. It took me a week, sure, but I found it. You hear me, you  _germ_?! I BEAT YOU! HA HA!" Nolan laughed again and stomped over the page. Emily let him have his moment and leaned a bit forward as though to better look at the thing.

"Your program bug... was on paper?"

"Well,  _no._ " Nolan snickered and shrugged, seeming sheepish. "But it wouldn't do for me to wreck my laptop so I printed that particular piece of code."

" _Ah_." Emily nodded and tilted her head before hunching her shoulders slightly. "May I offer... a red sharpie?" It felt appropriate for her to somehow try and join the celebration.

Nolan's lips broke into a grin and he held up his hand, showing his sharpie. "Way ahead of you."

Emily nodded in satisfaction. She taught him well.


End file.
